pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Pretty Cure!
Lucky Pretty Cure!'' (Rakkii Purikyua!)is the rewrite version of Fresh Pretty Cure. The theme is fruits,clovers,card suits,dancing,love,and happiness. It's English Dub is titled the same and the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Lucky Clovers. Summary Higashi Setsuna was an ordinary girl...until she met Azukina and Chiffon. It turns out that the Labyrinth are trying to conquer Earth. So,Setsuna and her sister transform into Cures to save the day while recruiting some new Cures to help along the way. Characters Cures '''Higashi Setsuna(Rosemary Campbell in the English dub;Rosalie May/Glitter Passion in the Glitter Force dub)':Setsuna is the leader of the team. She is sweet and kind,but worries sometimes. She is somewhat naive,but shows her intelligent side a lot. Her alter ego is Cure Passion '''who represents the power of happiness,music and passion fruits. Her theme color is scarlet and her symbol is a heart. '''Higashi Miyuka(Julianna Campbell in the English dub;Juilette May/Glitter Apple in the Glitter Force dub):Miyuka is Setsuna's older sister and the leader of the dance group,Trinity. She is gentle,calm,friendly and popular. She is Setsuna's childhood sister and always have time for her. She cares about others and is generally kind. Her alter ego is Cure Apple who represents the power of kindness,fire and apples. Her theme color is green and her symbol is a club. Momozono Love(Desiree Mark in the English dub;Destiny Barkley/Glitter Peach in the Glitter Force dub):'''Love was originally a villian named '''Southwesta. She was manipulative,controlling, and childish. After she was reborn,She is energetic and loving. Her alter ego is Cure Peach who represents the power of love,flowers and peaches. Her theme color is pink and her symbol is a flower. Aono Miki(Sierra Jensen in the English dub;Samantha"Sam"Boyce/Glitter Blueberry in the Glitter Force dub):Miki was originally a villian named Northwesta. She was serious,strict,and tried to be flawless. After she was purified,she became more mature,confident,and kind. Her alter ego is Cure Berry '''who represents the power of hope,water and blueberries. Her theme color is blue and her symbol is a diamond. '''Yamabuki Inori(Brittany"Britt"Flynn in the English dub;Bethany"Beth"Murphy/Glitter Pineapple in the Glitter Force dub):Inori was originally a villian named Eastwesta. '''Unlike her fellow villian team,she was quiet,depressed,and somewhat kind,causing her to think that being evil is terrible. After she was purified,she is calm,gentle,and loves animals. Her alter ego is '''Cure Pine who represents the power of faith,air and pineapples. Her theme color is yellow and her symbol is a spade. Mascots Azukina(Fruity in the English dub;Clover in the Glitter Force dub):Azukina is the main mascot of the series. She is very caring and often worries for the Cures. Chiffon(Jewel in the English dub;Vitamin in the Glitter Force dub):Chiffon is a baby pixie who possesses great power. She is very cheerful and moody. Rewrite Changes *Setsuna is the leader instead of Love. *Setsuna and Miyuka are childhood sisters. *Setsuna is born as a normal girl while Love,Miki and Inori are born as citizens of Labyrinth,who were later reformed in Season 2 and live in an apartment together. They later get adopted by new families. *In one episode of Season 2,the Cures meet Fresh Pretty Cure. *Miyuka and Setsuna are related and Daisuke is Setsuna's twin brother. *Azukina is the main mascot of the team. *The Cures all have different symbols:Setsuna=heart,Miyuka=club,Love=flower,Miki=diamond,Inori=spade. *The Cures have different powers:Setsuna=music,Miyuka=fire,Love=flowers,Miki=water,Inori=air *Setsuna has a Cure Stick called the Passion Candle. *Miyuka has a Cure Stick called the Apple Wand,and a new weapon called the Apple Torch. *Love,Miki and Inori all gain different weapons in Season 2 just like Setsuna and Miyuka:Love=Peach Flower Stick,Miki=Berry Trident,Inori=Pine Pinwheel. *Miyuki is nicknamed Miyuka to avoid confusion with Hoshizora Miyuki. *Setsuna's Cure outfit is the same outfit as the rest of the team. Category:Series